Ezekiel (Comic Series)
Ezekiel, more commonly known as "King" Ezekiel', is a character first introduced in Issue 108 of The Walking Dead. He is the self-proclaimed "King" of a community called 'The Kingdom', the namesake of his own community. Ezekiel has a pet tiger named Shiva. Ezekiel was a friend of the Hilltop Colony and a close friend to Paul Monroe and has a strong hatred for The Saviors which caused Paul to bring Rick to him in the hopes of collaborating together to defeat The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Ezekiel's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is stated in Issue 110 that Ezekiel was a zookeeper and he knew Shiva since she was born. It is speculated that he lived in or near Washington D.C., where he states he also had a theater background. Post-Apocalypse The Kingdom Ezekiel (referred to as "King Ezekiel" by his fellow citizens) is the leader of a community known as The Kingdom. At some point, Ezekiel met and formed a friendship with Paul Monroe who invited his community to join a trading network that includes the Hilltop community Paul belongs to. He later discovered the Saviors were threatening and harassing the other communities in the trade network in exchange for supplies and possibly saw how vicious their leader, Negan really was (despite the truce offered by the Saviors.) He boded his time and waited for the opportune moment to strike back against "this tyrant." The opportunity Ezekiel was waiting for finally came when Paul brought Rick Grimes to meet him and passed on the information that they had regarding the Saviors' strength and the location of their main base of operations. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ezekiel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Shiva Shiva shows a love to her owner, Ezekiel, as witnessed by her listening to his commands and staying docile unless he tells her not to. Ezekiel, working as his job as a zookeeper, saved Shiva's life before the apocalypse, when she got injured and cut open her leg pretty badly. Ezekiel went out of his way to save her, and did not report her for aggressive behavior when she cut his stomach. Ezekiel understood why she cut him and has forgiven her for it, which is stated in Issue 110. Paul Monroe Paul and Ezekiel are good friends, as he happily greeted Paul when he arrived with Rick. Although he considers Ezekiel and his community "more like a tumor rather than a participant" of the trade network with the Hilltop, they are both allies against Negan and the Saviors. Negan Ezekiel deeply hates Negan and wants him dead, as he stated saying that Jesus knew how much hate he had for The Saviors. It is also mentioned that he never accepted Negan's supply truce. Gregory Ezekiel is shown to not care for Gregory too much, going so far as to call him a coward. According to Ezekiel, the Hilltop leader has more residents living there than all the other colonies combined and would be able to attack the Saviors, but instead he spends his time in his house trying to hide the fact that he is too scared to stand up to them. Rick Grimes Ezekiel can be seen as a potential ally in Rick's plan of revenge against the Saviors. Both communities have suffered by the hands of the Saviors and Ezekiel refers to Negan as a tyrant. He wants to "right the wrongs that have befallen to the people" under Negan's rule. Also, he shares Rick's view of Negan; both men deeply hate him and want Negan dead. Michonne Ezekiel's regal posture and the presence of Shiva rubbed Michonne the wrong way at first, almost leading to violence. Ezekiel decided to handle the hostility with good will and almost immediately made attempts at attaining Michonne's trust. He has also admitted that he finds Michonne attractive and both started to flirt a bit in Issue 110. He even goes as far as to drop his act and speak to her without his "King" persona. Dwight Ezekiel seems to trust or at least respect Dwight, greeting him in his Kingdom as a "traveler sent by fate" and smiling at his declaration of hatred towards Negan. Also, he thinks of Dwight as an useful member of their "army" against Negan. Appearances Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War |}} Trivia *Ezekiel bears a strong resemblance to Dave Fennoy, the voice actor of Lee Everett in The Walking Dead Video Game. *The name Ezekiel may refer to a Hebrew prophet of the 6th century who prophesied the forthcoming destruction of Jerusalem and the Jewish nation. **Unlike Paul Monroe's nickname "Jesus", Ezekiel states that Ezekiel really is his name. *It was stated by Ezekiel that he is not a fan of violence. *Robert Kirkman stated in Issue 113's 'Letter Hacks' that Ezekiel could be the smartest person in the Comic Series. ru:Иезекиль